deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
John Marston/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Niko Bellic (by MikeyLango) Marston's team - x 6 Bellic's team - x 6 John was furious. Not only did that prick Edgar Ross force him to kill his old brothers-in-arms with no other options, but now he had sent him a telegraph saying he has one more favour to do! He did what he asked, and he even had his family back, but it wasn't like Ross gave two shits. Jack was very curious about what happened while he was kidnapped, so John decided to take Jack along just to give him an idea. They walked through the front of the Bureau of Investigation building. That same man who counted all day was at the counter. John didn't know what could have possibly been counting. "769...770...771...772...773..." John interrupted by saying "uh...excuse me, but can you direct me to Edgar Ross?" "780...781...782...783...784..." John asked again "I'm looking for Edgar Ross" Jack asked his father "What's he counting Pa?" "Only god knows". They both stared at the man for a couple of seconds before he answered "792...793...794...upstairs on the right...795...796..." John said in confusion "ok, thank you". John and Jack walked up the stair, only to be met by Archer Fordham leaning against a wall, inspecting a rifle. He looked up at John and said sarcastically "Ah Mr Marston! Am I glad to see you". He had a prickish smirk on his face. No matter what Fordham was thinking, John had a feeling that the smile was subliminally saying 'want the fuck do you want, asshole'. He then continued "I'll inform Mr Ross that you have arrived". He proceded to walk through the door next to him. Before the door closed, John caught a glimps of Edger doing paperwork. 'Old bastard', John thought. John turned to Jack and said "that's what a suck-up son-of-a-bitch looks like". Archer Fordham then walked out of the room followed by Edgar Ross himself. He said "Mr Marston, there you are? Is this your son?" Archer then informed Ross of something, and John took this oppurtunity to whisper to Jack "And that's what his shit-for-brains master looks like". Before continuing, Edgar said to John "Anyway, I need you to do something. There is a gang from the east, in Liberty City to be exact, called the Pegorino crime family. They have been trying to expand west for sometime now. They've been buying banks and other things, but robbing them if they refuse to be bought. Thats the situation with the Blackwater bank. They will send over six goonies. I need you to gather some of you gunslinger friends, or whatever, to help you stop them from robbing the bank." John then said "Once this is done, you have to leave me alone, OK?" Edger, being unsure with his answer, replied "yeah yeah, whatever. But, be warned, they have apparantly superior weapons to anything we can supply you with. We have doubts, but we haven't seen there weapons either. Now, be on your way!" John and Jack proceeded to walk down the stairs. "837...838...839...840..." Jack and John porceeded to ride home to Beechers hope. After telling Abigail the bad news he set off. He returned three days later, having recruited Leigh Johnson, Landon Ricketts and Abraham Reyes. Those weren't the only people he saw; they were the only people willing to help (Reyes willing to help was a large enough surprise for John). John remembered that Edgar mentioned six goonies, and John only had four, so he let Jack come along, and forced Uncle to come (he could have gotten off his ass for once in a while). On the day that the bank robbers were supposed to be there, John and his gang positioned themselves on the roof of the Blackwater hotel. The ferry arrived and the 'goonies' got off. It was none other than Niko Bellic, Little Jacob, Packie McReary, Brucie Kibbutz, Johnny Kleblitz and Luis Lopez. John watched them walk from the docks to the bank before they got their weapons. Niko pulled out his desert eagle and SMG. Little Jacob got his RPG-7. Packie McReary armed himself with an AK47 and a glock. Brucie revealed his mini-uzi and four bottles. John recognised them as molotov cocktails, or fire bottles; they went by many names. JOhnny got out his sawn-off shotgun and automatic 9mm pistol. Finally, Lius showed off his golden plated Uzi and .44 magnum pistol. The first thought that came to John's head was 'Shit'. Their weapons weapons were newer and fancier than anything that his own team had. He turned to his team; they all had that same look on their faces. He said "Okay boys, lets aim our weapons." They all aimed their weapons towards Niko's direction. They did not notice. Then Niko shouted something at his team and they all headed into the bank. John and his gang then here gunshots and screams. Brucie Kibbutz then headed outside the bank and ran across the road. Brucie seemed to notice John and his team aiming there weapons at him; he quickly pulled out his mini-uuzi and hip-fired it at the building. Every shot missed, but the message was sent: that the battle had begun. Brucie then got a lighter and lit the rag of one of his fire bottles. As he threw his arm backwards to throw it, John fired a shot from his Henry repeater that hit the bottle; that steroid junkie went up in flames! Marston's team - x 6 Bellic's team - x 5 Niko ran outside and saw Brucies charred body. The rest of his team came out of the bank. Little jacob was carrying a sack a money and therefore couldn't use his RPG. Niko yelled at his team "Up on the roof! Theres the motherfuckers! Kill them!" Everyone on Niko's team (Besides Jacob, who was carrying the money) got out their automatic weapons and fired at the building. John's team couldn't do anything. Even peeping out of cover would be suicide. John improvised a plan: Uncle should stay on the roof and fire his explosive rifle at them which could kill all of them, while everyone else would sneak down the side and surprise attack them. After about ten seconds, everyone on Niko's team had to reload. John and his gang immediately seized the oppurtunity to climb dow the side of the building. Uncle then fired an explosive bullet in Niko's direction. Although he didn't kill anyone, fire from the explosion ignited the money sack on fire. Now that there was no point in protecting the money, little Jacob got out his RPG. He fired a rocket at the Blackwater hotel. The explosion blew off a huge chunk of the building, exposing all three floors. Just as Jacob was about to turn around, he heard a huge thump behind him. It was Uncles burnt, disfigured body. Marston's team - x 5 Bellic's team - Red x 5 By that time, John and his gang had hid inside the Blackwater saloon. John was against the east wall next to the door and window, Jack, Landon and Reyes hid behind the counter, and Leigh Johnson was inside the general store, across the road and east of the saloon. Niko, who knew that they were hiding nearby, reluctantly agreed to go down the main street, whilest being heavily guarded by his gang. Luis walked ahead of the rest of them. As he walked near the saloon, Reyes shouted something along the lines of "I will screw your wife" at Luis before firing a bullet from his cattlemen revolver. The shot missed. He ducked into cover as Luis pulled out his .44 magnum pistol. When Reyes tried to aim again, Luis fired every shot from his .44 magnum into his midsection. Marston's team - x 4 Bellic's team - x 5 Out of what seemed like exact revenge, Landon Ricketts jumped up, aimed his Schofield revolver and fired a single shot that hit Luis right between his eyes. Marston's team - x 4 Bellic's team - x 4 Johnny noticed what was going on so he hid behind some boxes across the road, out of everyone, even Leigh's, view. He got his auto-9mm and sprayed at the saloon counter. Three of the bullets hit Landon while the rest hit the bottles of alcohol behind the counter. Landon fell down and curled up in pain. As a result of shooting alcohol, the whole saloon caught alight. Jack narrowly escaped the saloon and hid nere the automobile repair shop. John was still inside, but out of the burn radius. Landon couldn't escape and soon died of burns and smoke inhalation. Marston's team - x 3 Bellic's team - x 4 Johnny poked his head through the smashed to see of there was any survivors. John Marston was lying down right beneath his head, and then proceeded to get his Bowie knife and stab it upwards through Johnny's neck. Marston's team - x 3 Bellic's team - x 3 Niko, Little Jacob and Packie ran behind the same boxes than Johnny previously hid behind. At this point, John had hid nere the automobile repair shop and was re-united with Jack. Little Jacob ran about twenty metres (63 feet aprox.) closer to John and aimed his RPG. But John shot the rocket with his Henry repeater before it could even come out of the barrel. Little Jacob was completely obliterated. Marston's team - x 3 Bellic's team - x 2 Niko then got up and sprayed his SMG in John and Jacks direction. Before he could advance any closer, Leigh finally shot him with his semi-auto shotgun. A poll was in the way, so it wasn't a lethal shot. It did knock Niko clean off his feet and he banged his head hard on the ground, kncoking him out... Every assumed he was dead. Packie decided this was the time. If he didn't try now, he would get killed. He got his AK47 and hip aimed it. The next time that Leigh got up, Packie emptied his whole clip into Leigh's chest. Marston's team - x 2 Bellic's team - x 2 Packie was in huge distress. He yelled out things such as "You killed all my friends, AND NOW I WILL KILL YOU!!!", and "WHERE ARE YOU, COWBOY MOTHERFUCKER!" John almost felt sorry for him. But he couldn't turn sympathetic now. He turned to Jack and said "son, I want you to kill him, put him out of his misery". "Ya sure, sir?" "Yes, I am" Jack aimed his volcanic pistol in Packie's direction. Packie turned around and saw Jack and said "THERE YOU ARE, LITTLE PRICK! PREPARE TO DIE!!!" He pulled the trigger. Click-click-click His gun was empty. He then panicked and begged for his life. Jack didn't listen and shot him dead. Marston's team - x 2 Bellic's team - x 1 After the gunfire ceased, the people of Blackwater crowded the streets again. They could tell the police, but Edgar Ross could have just told them that they were allowed to. Besides, John was famous in the parts, and him doing this wasn't considered abnormal. John and Jack then re-united and headed towards their horses. As they walked, Jack heard a noise at his feet, and noticed a fancy-looking knife between his feet. 'Weird' he thought. BANG! The whole town went quiet. John looked at Jack, expecting him to look back, but instead saw something horrifying: his son, his only living child, was grabbing his chest, before blood flooded out of where he was gripping. He then dropped to his knees, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he collapsed forward. He was dead. Marston's team - x 1 Bellic's team - x 1 John immediately pulled out his LeMat revolver and aimed it at the perpertrator; it was none other than Niko. Niko then aimed his desert eagle at John only to see that he was already aming at him. John wanted to cry, but he knew that he had to avenge his son's death. He then said "So here we are. Aiming at each other. Either one of us could die right now." Niko responded by bluntly saying "I'm gonna fuck you up!" John further replied "Okay. But we should settle this like men, not dogs. How should we do it?" Niko said "You choose dickhead. It's not like you'll kill me anyway" John though for five or six seconds before exclaiming "We should settle this with a duel!" Niko wanted to laugh, but he knew this wasn't the time or place for it. Instead he said "alright then, that's how we will do it." They both moved into position, whilest a civilan came and explained the rules to both, acting as a judge. After a suspenceful ten or so seconds, the man yelled "DRAW!" John and Niko both drew their guns at the same time. Niko managed to fire one shot into John's right thigh before the recoil prevented him from shooting anymore. JOhn, on the other hand, fired four shots, hitting Niko's stomach, left cheek, left eye and right arm, in that order. The top left corner of Niko's head exploded off, exposing his skull and brains. Marston's team - x 1 Bellic's team - The crowd erupted with cheers as John defeated his mighty opponent. He immediately fell down and grabbed his thigh in pain. A dcotor came along a dismissed it a relatively minor, and that it should heal soon enough. Although not showing it, John was deeply saddened by the deaths of his friends and family. He reluctantly rode home to tell Abigail the horrible news. Abraham, Landon and Leigh were buried in the Blackwater cemetery, whilest Uncle and Jack were buried at Beecher's hope Expert's Opinion To be determined. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage